luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Heracross
"It's all in the mind! All in one's hidden abilities." '~ Heracross'' '''Heracross is one of the many Pokémon plush on LuigiFan00001's channel and the Blue Crayon keeper in The Legend of Monstro. He is wise and peaceful by heart, hoping to help anyone whom need it the most. Making his debut in the Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 episode: An Eggcellent Challenge, Heracross gave an egg to Pretty Bomber's team consisting of Rotom and Marie. Marie decided to talk with him about her problems in the game and her troubles with Callie, to which Heracross suggests that Marie should listen to what her heart says, thus beginning Marie's reformation arc. Heracross dwells in a forest as both a protector and a peacemaker. He may be against violence, but if there is any evil threatening to destroy anything, he'll be willing to stop it however he can. Appearance Heracross appears as a dark blue Japanese horned beetle creature with yellow eyes and black pupils. Plush wise, his arms and wings are really bendable, which if heard closely, can make noise. Personality Heracross is a peaceful, hippie-like, and calm Pokemon at heart. Reaching Level 100, he has learned many ways to achieve his goals. He also can be wise, giving out very good life lessons here and there. In battle, he comes off as a friendly opponent, while he is strong, he roots for the opponent, giving them the motivation they need to beat him. Heracross may also be against violence, but he won't take kindly to anyone who is truly evil and will do whatever it takes to stop them. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 22: An Eggcellent Challenge (Debut)-Heracross debuts in this episode. He is seen with an egg hands it over to Pretty Bomber’s team without hesitation. *The Legend of Monstro: Hustle for Heracross *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special *Pokemon All-Starters Episode 1: A Smoggy Start Quotes "As long as these trees have honey, I'm satisfied." "Name's Heracross, at your service!" "The real way redeem yourself: use your heart. That's what I'd recommend." "Remember boys! There are no real losers here, only winners. And the real opponent ain't Giruru, it's yourselves." "It's okay, y'all got personal goals to work with." "Learn to endure my friend, learn to endure. Find your hidden ability." "Show me what kind of Pokemon you are!" "Don't hold anything back!" "Hey, not bad! Now try one of these." "Alright Monstro, you and me, let's dance. Show me your hidden power!" "Just a little more boys! You got this!" "Wow, and to think: You guys are just weirdos from the basement? I don't think so! You guys got hidden potential and you might not even realize it." "You aren't gonna get away with this, man... if I'm the fifth guy you've come to... then by all means, you ain't gonna succeed, you're not..." Trivia *Heracross's moveset contains of Seismic Toss, High-Jump Kick, Mega Horn, Close Combat, Superpower, and Bug Buzz. **This can be viewed as odd, since Pokemon usually have only four moves. *Heracross is stated to be one of LuigiFan00001's favorite Pokemon. *Heracross is poseable. *When posing, Heracross’s plush sounds like bones cracking. *Heracross is Level 100, hence why he has a vast amount of wisdom. Category:Heroes Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Bugs Category:Intellectuals Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Smart Characters Category:Bosses Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Pokémon All-Starters Category:Pokémon All-Starters Characters